Harry the Longhair Cat
by shallowcrescent18
Summary: Harry is a cat, he lives with his aunt and uncle the Dursleys. He is always picked on for his shedding and how strange he is. When a strange cat comes and tells him he is a magical cat, he is confused. Who is he really and what happened to his parents? The story of Harry Potter with cats. Better than it sounds. Please read and review. Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter


**Thank you for checking out my story, please read and review. I will first include an explanation of the characters so that it is more understandable. As we go on, I will add more characters as they are needed, for now I will start with major ones. The ages are at the present point and in human years. I will update the ages throughout the story, but not repost the whole description. **

**Harry Potter- Black longhair cat with green eyes, quite skinny, age 1, SHEDS EVERYWHERE**

**Dudley- Fat whitish yellow cat, amber eyed, short hair, age 1**

**Mrs. Petunia Dursley- Brown fluffy cat, blue eyed, skinny, adult**

**Mr. Vernon Dursley- Brown fat cat, short hair, amber eyed, adult**

**Professor Albus Dumbledore- Old white cat, bright blue eyed, average weight, long haired**

**Hagrid- Fat, large, Maine Coon, long black fur, dark eyed, adult**

**Professor Minerva McGonagall- Orange cat, amber eyed, can turn into a human (animagus), dark stripes around her eyes, middle aged**

**Lily Potter (formerly Lily Evans)- Orange cat, green eyed, long fur, adult**

**James Potter (older)- Black cat, dark eyed, longish fur that is messy, lighter stripes around eyes, can turn into a human, adult**

**Voldemort/You-Know-Who- White Persian cat, red eyed, skinny, middle aged**

**Chapter 1**

The Dursleys were very proud of being a normal family. They never would have been expected to be involved in strange matters; they would not tolerate such things.

Mr. Dursley worked for a company that made drills and his wife watched their one year old son Dudley. Mr. Dursley was a very fat cat with an unusually fluffy chin. Mrs. Dursley was a thin cat with a strangely long neck.

They had everything they could want and more, a secret. They feared for the day that the world would find out and their reputation ruined. They had a good reason; of course, Mrs. Dursley's sister and her husband were not people they wanted Dudley growing up around. The Potter's also had a son Dudley's age and they didn't want him and Dudley knowing each other; that was for sure.

Today was a perfectly normal day for the Dursley's, Mrs. Dursley spied on the neighbor and Mr. Dursley went to work. It was perfectly normal that is apart from the fact that there was a strange human looking at a map, it clearly couldn't be reading it since humans couldn't read. While Mr. Dursley was sitting in traffic, he also saw a large number of cats dressed in brightly colored cloaks bustling down the street. He hated cats who wore clothes and therefore hated them.

He sat facing away from the window out of habit, and noticed no other strange things. When it was time for lunch he walked to the bakery. He had completely forgotten the strange events of the morning until he walked by a group of cloaked cats. As he looked at the angrily, he heard them say something about the Potters and something about a son named Harry. Mr. Dursley was terrified. He could not have other cats knowing his secret. He hurried back to work and began to call home. Then he decided not to since he wasn't sure that they were even the same Potters, he didn't need to worry Mrs. Dursley.

The afternoon was harder to get through, he was constantly worried about the things he had heard from the strange, cloaked cats. As he headed home, he walked into another strange cat. He apologized and then realized that the cat was wearing a cloak. The cat happily said to celebrate that You-Know-Who is gone and called him something that sounded like Muggle. When he was almost home, he noticed the strange human again. "Shoo," he said, "go away." When the human didn't move, he ignored it and went inside his house. During dinner Mrs. Dursley complained about the neighbors.

When Mr. Dursley sat down to watch the news, things became strange again. The news reporter reported a strange amount of humans around and a number of shooting stars. Mrs. Dursley came in with some water for them both and he decided to ask her. She denied that it had anything to do with the Potters of course, but he went to bed worried and took a long time to fall asleep.

A strange old cat appeared suddenly. He too was wearing a cloak. With his tail he removed a strange object from his cloak, then he noticed the person. He laughed quietly and began clicking the strange object he clicked it twelve times then placed it back in his cloak and looked back at the human. When he looked he saw instead an orange cat. "Nice to see you Professor McGonagall," he said. "Is he really gone?" she asked. "Yes," he replied, "Voldemort is gone at last." "I have heard many rumors," she said, "Is it really true that the Potters are dead?" "Yes" he replied sadly, "but their son Harry survived." "Where is he," she asked. "Hagrid has him," he said.

At that moment a large cat appeared carrying a kitten in his mouth, the kitten was asleep. "Please do not leave him here," McGonagall said. "We have no choice, they are the only family he has," the man named Dumbledore said; "I have a letter explaining everything." Hagrid set the kitten by the door and Dumbledore placed the letter by him. They were all crying as they left, Dumbledore looked back one last time and then everyone was gone.

**I hope you liked it, I am also writing another story so sorry if it takes me a while to update. It will get better as it goes on. **


End file.
